


NaLu: Oneshots

by Catwoman1001



Category: Fairy Tail, Nalu - Fandom
Genre: Coma, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, It's 3 o'clock and I'm writing for you guys, Jealousy, Lemons, Lisanna is not a total bitch, Nalu - Freeform, Sad, but you know can be happy, enjoy, fairy tail - Freeform, one shots, stories, these are one shots people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwoman1001/pseuds/Catwoman1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luce!" Natsu called out acrossed the room.</p><p>She looked over at him with glossy eyes.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>----Warning first Oneshot is sad but they will become happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Summery: Lucy was put in a long coma after battling with Natsu on a mission and still hasn't woken up for 4 years~

Tear's pricked at the pink haired dragon slayers eyes. His blonde haired friend and lover was still sitting in the bed at the guilds hall as lifeless as she was four years ago, everyone has lost hope on her waking up - everyone other than Natsu of course. - It was getting harder for him to stay strong though. He forced a smile on his face and straightened up his spine a little.

 

"Hey Luce!" He called out, she didn't move. He didn't expect it but there was a little bit of hope burning inside of his stomach that she would wake up and smile at him like she used too. He closed his eyes trying to calm the feelings raging from inside of him.

"Don't you think it's time to wake up? It's been four years. We all miss you." He spoke to her unmoving body some part of him knew she could hear him, at least thats what he wanted to believe. The door from behind him squeaked open quietly, the dragon slayer could sense the presents of another person. 

"Hey Natsu can I talk to you for a moment?" Lisanna called over to her friend, Natsu turned around and gave a weak smile at her. He looked at Lucy one last time before nodding his head and walked over to her.

 

Once he was in arm's length he spoke up with his friendly voice "Hey what's up Lisanna?" anyone would think he was happy however, his child hood friend could tell he lost his light in his eyes after losing Lucy during on of there missions. He wasn't the happy Natsu everyone knew anymore. 

Lisanna fiddled with the hem of her dress before looking up and looking Natsu in the eyes, "Natsu.." she spoke in a quite voice before putting one hand on his shoulder, her fingertips absentmindedly traced his Fairy Tail mark. "Lucy isn't waking up and the guild all agrees that maybe we should start planning her fun- " her voice trailed off when she caught sight of Natsu's expression.

"You are all giving up on her?" He spoke disbelief coloring his voice. "She's not dead!" 

Lisanna flinched back scared by the sudden change in Natsu, yet she still spoke bravely. "Natsu she hasn't spoke a work or moved for four years, she might already be dead..." 

"She's not dead! My nose doesn't lie to me! I can smell her magical power it's still there!" His voice was starting to break trying desperately to convince her. "She may not have moved but she can be under some sort of spell! You can't give up on her!"

At this point Lisanna started crying, she slid down to the floor covering her eyes with one hand. Her voice shook as she spoke, "Natsu! Please stop! She's not waking up! Don't you understand the longer she stays around her the more we all suffer? I'm so sorry, but we can't have hope, not anymore!" 

Natsu's eyes wavered as he looked down at his white haired friend, he understood their point but she wasn't dead, he knew she wasn't and he wouldn't let anyone touch her. They would have to kill him first.

"Hey, come on let's get you up now." He pulled Lisanna up wanting her to stop crying. He was never good when people started crying, he chuckled back remembering how Happy used to tease Natsu whenever he would try to help Lucy out, a wave of sadness washed over him. He missed those days, he swore if she ever woke up he would never let anything bad happen to her again.

He lead Lisanna down the stairs of the guild and sat her on the stool, he called over to Mirajane asking her to get a glass of water for Lisanna. 

.

.

.

He was outside the room of where Lucy was inside he opened the door slowly keeping his eyes trained on the ground, he was exhausted no denying it but he wanted to say goodnight to Lucy before he left for home where his Blue feline friend would be waiting for him. 

He shut the door slowly the hinges squealing with effort, thats when he heard a slight movement from behind his back. He froze. Hope surged through his body and he let go of the door still keeping his back to the bed. 

As quick as possible he pivoted around and a gasp left his lips.

There sitting up in bed was his friend and lover that has been asleep for four years looking confused right back at him. He blinked in disbelief his eyes widened as her stared at her, he was dead silent for a few seconds and so was Lucy.

When he snapped back to reality and realized this wasn't a dream he jumped for joy "Lucy! Your awa-" before he could finish his sentence the blonde haired girl spoke up.

"Who are you pinky?"

Natsu stopped, confusion creased his eyebrows together. He shrugged it off but a feeling of nervousness was still creeping up on him though. "It's me, Natsu!" He spoke cheerily "Are you fully awake?" 

Lucy stared at him and the dragon slayer could feel her uneasiness, "Natsu..." she shook her head and looked back up at him her brown eyes bored into his keeping him in place. He wanted more than anything to go over to her and hug her however, he knew that wasn't the best idea right now. "Never heard of you. Who are you and where the hell am I?" 

Natsu stopped breathing, she really didn't remember anything. She didn't remember him. He swallowed thickly his adam-apple bobbing up and down, his hands fisted together. He stared at her with a mixed expression. 

"Please tell me your joking..." He whispered to himself he lowered his head down hooding his eyes from view, his pink hair reaching up to his nose. Lucy looked at him, confusion clouding over her eyes, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember a single thing about this man. 

He lifted up his head putting on a forced smile looking through his blurry vision "I'll go tell the others your awake." in reality he just wanted a reason to get out of there before he lost it. He unfisted his hand and pointed to the door behind him. He turned on his heel and ran out. Leaving Lucy staring at the door he just left out of in silence.

He hiccuped and before he made it downstairs he tripped on a oak floor board piece toppling to the ground. Still laying on the ground he put one of his large hands over his eyes trying hard not to cry, he hasn't cried since that day she was first lost. Angrily he pounded on the floor his fist making a dent, he started shaking. The thumped the floor again before lowering his head and resting it on the ground squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Damn it!" He sobbed, tears leaked out of his closed eyes and he sobbed against the floor trying to quite the noise with the back of his hand by pressing it against his mouth. He banged his head on the floor board trying to numb the sharp pain inside of his chest. She was awake, and he was thankful but, she didn't remember anything that made her well, - her. -

 

-1 Year later-

Natsu looked a-crossed the guild at a smiling Lucy. She intertwined her hands with Gray's, Natsu could feel his jealousy burning up inside of him, stronger than any fire he has ever conjured. He wanted to take Lucy back to tell her she was his and he was hers. He was scared to do that though. It took a year of slowly telling her details for her to catch up on everything that happened, she just started smiling again.

Natsu didn't want to be the reason she would lose her smile. He failed at protecting her all those years ago, he wanted to keep one thing of hers safe at least. The guild told her about her being in a long term coma and the fight they had. However, they never told her about her and Natsu.

Mirajane lightly touched Natsu's shoulder steering his attention away from the two. "You should tell her." Natsu stared at her in silence but quickly shook his head. "Natsu I know what your afraid of but, she's smiling at the wrong person."

Natsu snapped awake, his face turned to one of determination. He handed his water glass back to Mirajane and gave her a quick smile before standing up and running out of the guild, leaving a smirking Mirajane. She wished him good luck secretly. 

.

.

.

After a long day Lucy entered her dark house, after closing her door she sighed. Gray was sweet to her and all but, she wasn't happy around him. Her heart didn't skip a beat, when they kissed fireworks didn't happen, she didn't feel interested in him. She wanted to though, he was a good looking guy and he quite obviously liked her, so why couldn't she like him back?

"Welcome home." Spoke a deep voice from behind her.

"Uwah!" She cried out and spun around at her heel throwing a punch from where she heard the voice. A hand captured her punch before it could land a hit on him. Natsu moved slightly so she could see it was only him, when Lucy saw she gave a frustrated sigh and jerked her hand out of his. "Go away Pinky I'm tired and in no mood to deal with a weirdo." 

Natsu's expression flashed dangerously but, when she blinked he was normal again. Quirking an eyebrow up she pushed him away from her and went over to grab a book that was laying on the kitchen table. 

Natsu wasn't sure what to do but he knew he wouldn't give up, he didn't give up hope on her while she was asleep and he wouldn't give up hope on her now. Before he registered his actions he grabbed her upper-arm as she gripped onto the book in surprise. He pushed her against the door to her bathroom locking her in between his large arms. 

She gave a small huff in annoyance, "What the hell are you doing let me go now." she commanded but Natsu didn't release his hold on her. 

A light blush spread over Lucy's face as Natsu seemed to grow closer, he felt as if he wasn't in control of his body anymore.

"Forgive me." He growled out while threading his fingers in her shoulder length golden hair tugging her closer to his body. She was frozen her hand on his arm grabbing onto him, his skin was starting to get hot. His other hand that wasn't in Lucy's hair gripped her chin and brought her face closer to his. He looked down at her emotions flashing through his eyes. Lucy stared at Natsu her mouth slightly open.

He then leaned in and kissed her hard, pressing her against the wall a bit harder and her hand gripped onto his scarf. She slowly melted into the kiss tracing her fingers along Natsu's skin creating patterns, his skin burn hotter by the second.

The book dropped out of her hands clattering to the ground. His kiss felt familiar, it felt right this time. She gripped onto him harder scared of letting go. For during that short moment she remembered everything.

_______________

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Overthinking kills happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu over thinks, maybe a little too much. When he confesses his feelings for A Certain blonde haired Mage who he thinks rejected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. It's been forever since I updated this. I'm sorry! This one shots really bad I apologize, it's kind of short too. I got wrapped up in it and the plot is kind of slow. I'm sorry!! I hope you like it somewhat though it took me roughly four hours because I mostly just sat in front of my computer swearing at it and being angry cause writers block hit me hard.

“Natsu, is something wrong?” Lisanna’s soft voice carried crossed the booth, to reach the dragon slayers sensitive ears.

Natsu hummed, before slouching back and letting the spoon drop out of his hand and into his full soup bowl. Splashing the contents around.

Lisanna immediately put down her own spoon and looked at her pink haired friend. Natsu was always hungry, so him rejecting his soup like that caught her attention.

His eyes were dull, and drifted towards the window, his mouth set in a thin line.

This was not like him.

Lisanna opened her mouth to speak again, however, Natsu cut her off.

“It’s Lucy.” He mumbled, slouching back even more.

Lisanna looked at him, trying to hold back a chuckle. He looked like a beaten puppy.

She flashed him a bright smile, and stood up from her side of the booth. Pushing her hair from her face, she fished inside her small purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, slapping it on the table.

“Come’ on Natsu, take a walk with me.” 

Natsu huffed through his nose but complied, allowing Lisanna to grab his wrist and pull him out of the small, window shop café they where eating in. 

Lisanna let go of his wrist once the outside air hit them. She turned around and grabbed Natsu’s shoulders and shook him slightly, awakening him from his slight daze.

“Natsu, what happened between you guys?” Her grip on Natsu’s shoulder slipped and her hands fell back to her sides. 

Natsu huffed childishly and puffed out his cheeks before speaking, “I, kinda, sorta -“ He paused to smack himself in the forehead and let his hand slide down so it was now covering his eyes. He felt embarrassed to be admitting this to Lisanna, the girl he looked to as a sister. “-I told her that I liked her yesterday.”

Lisanna’s smile broadened and it took everything she had for her not to scream from happiness. “Oh my god, Natsu! That’s great! How did she react?” She was almost bubbling over with excitement. 

Natsu’s shoulder’s slumped foreward and his head fell onto Lisanna’s left shoulder. 

The smile immediately vanished from his white haired childhood friend, and her hands went to rub his back, tracing little circled around his shoulder blades. 

He felt unusually cold.

“I think she rejected me Lisanna.” The words left his mouth in an almost bitter manner. “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have confessed to her. We are team mates, I mean why would she even like me? I’m just some air head with some fire pow-“

Lisanna rolled her eyes, and grabbed Natsu’s face with her two hands pushing him up, and off of her shoulder.

“Natsu, stop.” Lisanna commanded.

She knew that they young blonde haired mage liked Natsu, so she would not just sit around and let him belittle himself. 

She squished his cheeks, and looked him right in the eye. “Listen, Lucy really likes you. I doubt she rejected you, your just being an idiot and over thinking. Go stop by her house and talk to her.” 

Natsu opened up his mouth to object but his white haired friend squished his cheek’s harder, making it impossible for him to talk. 

“Go!” Lisanna let go of him and Natsu stumbled backwards rubbing his abused cheeks, before sending her a playful glare.

Stomping his foot, little ringlets of fire escape out of his mouth and he called over to her. ‘Yeah, yeah mom.”

He turned around crossing his arms over his chest, and sulked. However, that didn’t stop his foot steps from quickening when the thought of seeing Lucy again filled his mind.

What if she doesn’t want to see me? I would rather not be kicked in the face today. His thoughts faltered  when he realized her was now standing in front of her apartment, his hand ready to knock.

A deep chuckle vibrated through him and he shook his head playfully, swiping long fingers through his long, pink hair.

Since when do I use her door?

He backed away slowly, turning on his heels. 

I can’t do this.

Groaning to himself, he tuged hard on a strand of his hair. The thought of him getting so worked up over a girl frustrated him, and not just any girl. Lucy Heartfilla, his team mate, best friend. 

He growled lowly to himself when he felt his body temperature rise, he realized he was working himself up too much. 

He grunted lowly to himself, almost feeling the fire from inside his stomach flare up. 

What’s the big deal? He tried to lecture himself.

“Natsu?” 

The pink haired dragon slayer stopped in his tracks. Untangling his finger from his hair he couldn’t stop the bright smile stretching a crossed his face.

He would recognize her voice from any where. 

He spun around quickly, “Hey! What’s up Luc-“

His sentence died off when he saw her. 

She was wearing her normal outfit. However, a not so normal thing was right next to her.

A guy.

Suddenly, Natsu could feel his throat grow dry.

Who the fuck his he?

The guy next to Lucy awkwardly pushed his glasses that were falling halfway down the bridge of his nose up a bit more. One of his hands clenched around his sweater that may have been a size to big for him, while the there clenched around a messenger back.

Natsu couldn’t help his once bright smile turn into a lowly sneer.

Lucy forced a laugh through her teeth and tugged on a strand of her blonde hair. 

“Ah. Hey Natsu!”

Natsu didn’t even acknowledge her. He was to busy looking the guy up and down.

“Eren, this is Natsu. Natsu this is Eren.” Lucy interrupted their silence by introducing them.

Even smiled brightly, his emerald eyes glinting happily. “Hey, Natsu!”

The dragon slayer forced himself to smile, and managed to spit out a hello.

Suddenly, the young boy - also known as Eren. Let out a squeak, as a man shorter than his slung his arm around his shoulder. 

“I’m going to borrow Eren for the day” With those simple words he dragged the kid away to god knows where. 

Natsu was the first to break the silence between him and the celestial mage. 

“So is he your new boyfriend or something?” It was hard to form the words over the bitterness growing in his mouth.

Lucy backed away after letting out a small shriek and covering her face with her hands, red tinting her cheeks. 

Natsu couldn’t help but admire how cute she was at the moment. 

“W-What? N-No!” Lucy sighed through her hands before letting out a small giggle. “He’s actually gay, Natsu.”

Oh.

Oh!

It clicked into the dragon slayers brain, and before he knew it he started laughing. 

 

That made perfect sense honestly.

Without thinking his actions over the Pink haired fool sound his arm arm around the girl he loves bringing their bodies closer.

Lucy yelped out of surprise but couldn’t hide there small smile or blush she was currently wearing.

She’s killing me.

“Wanna go get some coffee with me?” Natsu asked her chuckling slightly as he watched face go fifty shades darker with crimson. 

 

“Sounds great, actually.” The blonde haired mage smiled to her self and looped her hand around Natsu’s waist.

Natsu couldn’t help but grin.

He was simply over thinking it.

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot I've written on this fandom.


End file.
